


Gravity Shorts: The Film

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity Shorts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mabel, I have an idea."</p>
<p>Gravity Shorts is a collection of small and easy to digest NSFW adventures of Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls, Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Shorts: The Film

  
**Warning: This story may not be suitable for young audiences. P** **inecest** **and nightmares ahead.**

~ノクス~

 

Dipper and I were staring at each other in our room. He was twelve and I'm the same, were twins. Even though were twins he's been more sickly than I am, thus he had missed a lot of school stuff.

 

"Any thoughts about the movie?" he mouthed while downing a glass of cola.

 

I kept chewing on my pizza while thinking about the question. "It was.. interesting," I said. While surfing through Grunkle Stan's movie collection we came across a flick that's part sex ed for teens and part entertainment. It was pretty old so I guess the government was pretty lax about this kind of films. "What do you think?"

 

"It's cool. I don't know why everyone makes such a big fuzz about sex, though."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean.. It's not like sex is that much of a big deal, you know what I mean?"

 

I picked the pineapples off my pizza. "Everyone says it is."

 

"Yeah, but, why does it matter either way? Aside from making babies, why is there such a big deal about it?"

 

I didn't put too much thought into it. "Everyone says it feels good."

 

"It can't be that good," Dipper retorted. "If it feels as great as everyone says then there'd be overpopulation on this planet since everyone would be screwing around."

 

"Yea, you're right." The film left a lot to be answered. Being why people made such a big deal about sex being one of them.

 

"You haven't had sex, have you, Mabel?"

 

I choked on my pepperoni pizza. "What, no? We're together the whole summer dummy. Have you?"

 

"Ditto."

 

"I wonder what its like." While playing with the pile of discarded pineapple toppings.

 

Dipper shrugged, "Like you said, everyone says its really cool. Apparently."

 

"Yeah"

 

He sighed, "I was just thinking about something."

 

"What?"

 

"Ok, so hear me out on this, this is might creep you out so hear me, ok?"

 

"Ok?"

 

"You wanna figure out why sex us such a big deal and so do I. So why not try it out?"

 

I gave him a surprised look. "Us?"

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

"I might get pregnant."

 

"I don't think so. The movie said that you gotta have periods to get pregnant. Do you?"

 

"No," I said slowly.

 

"So, there's no harm in doing it. You're not gonna get pregnant anyway, why don't we try doing it to find out why there's such a big fuzz about it? For science?"

 

I opened my mouth to try and turn him down then closed it. Dipper made some good points. Aside from getting pregnant, that is. I couldn't think of a reason to not do it. And if the movie and Dipper were right then he couldn't get me pregnant.

 

"Hmm..." I said questioning tone. But I already decided.

 

"So what do you think?"

 

"I don't know. It does sound like a great idea. I might say." I replied.

 

"So why don't we try it?"

 

I contemplated about this. "You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

 

"No. Would you?"

 

"Nope."

 

The thought of screwing around with Dipper was really appealing, actually. I DID want to know what it was and Dipper's my twin brother. If I was to do it, my first choice would be him. And if it does feel that good, then it would be something we could do a lot. If it wasn't all that great, then, at least, I would have learned about how not great it was. Either way, we both win in this scenario.

 

"Ok," I spoke softly. Feeling that weird but familiar feeling between my legs.

 

Dipper blinked and with open eyes he grinned. "You're fine with it?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"Cool!" He was getting excited by the looks of it. "We have around 30 minutes before anyone comes back to the Mystery Shack, right?"

 

"Right?"

 

"So we should do it right now in here."

 

"I don't know. Dipper, I don't want to get caught doing at the shack."

 

"Its fine, we won't get caught. It's not like doing it in the woods would be better? And were in our rooms already."

 

I thought about it a little. "I mean, sure why not."

 

"Come on, we still got around 20 minutes."

 

Twenty minutes to fool around. Everything seems so sudden that it surprised me. I put down the cold pizza and said, "Ok, lock the doors."

 

Dipper face broke into a smile. "Cool."

 

 

 

~~~PT2~~~

 

We quickly cleaned ourselves and locked the doors before we made our way towards our room. I thought about getting a shower first but we don't have much time before somebody comes back home.

 

Our room is fairly small with a clear difference who owns which side.

 

This room is where I'm gonna lose my virginity.

 

A surge of excitement went through me at that thought.

 

I reconfirmed what was about to happen and asked Dipper, "So, how are we supposed to do this?"

 

Dipper grabbed a bunch of towels and set them on top of his bed. "In case we made some mess, it's gonna be easy to clean it up."

 

"Uhuh."

 

"You've got to be lying on your back and I would then get on top of you and stick my dick it in somewhere and move it around. I think it would be comfortable for you in this way."

 

"Thanks for thinking about me," I said as I positioned myself on his bed. His bed was kind of old so comfort wasn't really an option.

 

"Wait," Dipper said. " you need to take off your clothes first."

 

"My clothes?"

 

"Well duh, how else are we supposed to do it?"

 

I thought about it. "Fair point, but I don't want to be completely naked. I'm gonna leave my sweater on, ok?"

 

"Sure, fine, we need to hurry. It's gonna be anytime before Grunkle Stan arrives."

 

"Yeah, I know." I took off my pants and after a slight hesitation, I wiggled out of my underwear and laid back. My vagina exposed to a boy for the first time. There's that slight hint of shyness but it's not enough for me to back off. The idea of having sex for the first time is overwhelming me.

 

Dipper looked at me, stunned. "S-so that's what it looks like. Wow."

 

I chuckled at his embarrassment, "Are you going to take off yours too?"

 

"Right, right." Dipper awkwardly waltzed out of his shorts and pulled down his underwear. Lo and behold, the first penis I've seen in real life. It's a little shy of three and a half inches. The idea of that inside me is a little bit frightening, though.

 

"Okay," Dipper said, obviously flustered while looking between my legs. "So where do I stick it in?"

 

"What?"

 

"You know, the hole where my dick should go in?"

 

"Hmmm.." I thought about it. I'm not really sure exactly where, though. I'm not gonna admit that to him, though, I don't want him to laugh at me.

"Right here" I pointed vaguely. "Now let's go, we don't have much time left."

 

"Ok," Looking determined, Dipper placed both of his arms at each side of my body. He moved until I felt his penis rest against my vagina. He smiled awkwardly, "Well. Here goes."

 

"Yeah," I said, bracing myself.

 

Dipper moved forward and I felt his penis push against my vagina. He kept pushing for a while and then stopped.

 

"It's not going in. It feels great, though."

 

"Definitely." It was great. That's for sure.

 

"Let's try it again."

 

"Sure."

 

Dipper moved on top of me for a few minutes, nothing seems to be happening. The brushing off his penis against me felt really nice, though.

 

"Dipper!" I said, staring at his forehead, then his eyes. "We don't have much time."

 

"I know!" His panicked voice said. "Let me try something."

 

"Ok."

 

Dipper took his penis while looking at me he said, "Spread your legs as much as you can."

 

"Ok." While doing what he just said.

 

Dipper moved on top of me and the tip of his penis brushed against me. He poked around for a bit and felt a weird sensation. Dipper must have felt the same since his expression changed.

 

"I think this might be it," he whispered.

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

Dipper positioned himself on top of me and pushed. I didn't feel anything at first but then I experienced the weirdest sensation as his penis began entering my body.

 

"Oh, wow," Dipper said. "This is the right place, I think."

 

"Yeah," was all I can say.

 

Dipper adjusted himself and pushed again. There's a faint, painful pressure near my vagina and then the sudden rush as Dipper pushed all the way into me. Every bit of his penis slid into my tight vagina. He rested for a bit and looked at me.

 

"Oh, my, Mabel.. It's inside! We're actually having sex."

 

"Yeah," I muttered for the third time.

 

"Oh god, this is great," he said while holding himself above me.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'll start moving ok? I think that's what they did in the movie.. Move it in and out." He whispered as he started thrusting his hips. The sensation of Dipper's hard penis inside my vagina felt really amazing. I'd never expected it to be this good. I think I'm starting to see why people made such a big fuzz about it, but I don't care about that right now.

 

 

 

As Dipper thrust himself harder, my sweater started to ride up. He looked down at my bare, flat chest and then leaned down and kissed my nipples. The surge of pleasure went through my body at the contact.

 

"Oh, Dipper.. That felt great." I mouthed.

 

"Cool," he said before doing it again.

 

His thrusting was beginning to really speed up. The faster he does it, the better it felt. My mind went into auto mode as I wrapped my legs around his thrusting body as he screwed me harder.

 

After a while, Dipper's eyes closed. He let out a cute whimper as he pushed hard and deep into me. I suddenly felt his penis start throbbing inside my vagina. I don't know why it's happening but it felt good. I'm sure he feels the same right now.

 

Dipper collapsed on top of me after that, clearly exhausted. Breathing hard, he looked at me.

 

"S-sorry, it just felt too good. I-I think I can't go on.."

 

Just as we started to relax, we heard the front door knocking.

 

"Kids, I'm back. My hands are kinda full of imported beavers right now, so can you guys open the door?" Grunkle Stan bellowed.

 

"Crap, it's Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, surprised. He sat up quickly, his now smaller-than-before penis sliding out of me. There's a tiny hint of red in his penis as well as a bit of red in the towel. I didn't say anything. I just got up and got dressed.

 

"Hurry up you two!"

 

"Comming!" Dipper shouted back.

 

While getting dressed Dipper said, "I guess we know what's the big deal about it now."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You wanna do it again tomorrow?"

 

"Hell yeah."

 

"Cool!" Dipper smiled while looking at my eyes, I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he opened the door.

 

~~~END~~~


End file.
